Only you know
by MilagrosRose
Summary: Only they saw what others dared to avoid..
1. Chapter 1

Roze's Corner: *sips tea* Hello there again and welcome to my corner :). While on facebook I came across a sudden inspiration that I had to write! It is a Final Fantasy piece where two worlds will collide! So I will not wait and I shall write! Here I go!

Overview: She saw what no one else dared to see: a human.

* * *

><p>Prologue: Crimson eyes...<p>

A soft sigh was heard wafting in the breeze as the humid air permiated the shop.

_"You sure about this Paine?" Looking at her softly with bi-colored eyes, Yuna smiled sadly as the silver haired warrior nodded._

_"You can call us anytime you need us to come and pick you up from there!" Hugging her, Rikku pulled away and waved with Yuna as their friend left for the unknown._

"I should take Rikku up on her offer..." Turning the pages of a random book, the silver haired warrior brushed a stray lock from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "What in the world ever made me come to Costa de Sol I will never know." Sweat soaked hair fell shoulder length up front and slightly past in the back. Looking up, she looked all over at the shop she was working in and rued the day she even stepped foot in here. "Pay is good but not worth the time or attire..." Often she showed her distaste in attire but her manager refused to change it, calling it "customer attraction". It was nothing more in her case a silver and black halter two piece in which the top was silver and tied in the back and the she boy shorts she wore where black with silver tracings running up the left leg. She topped it off with a black tie skirt for some modesty even if it was sheer and flipflops. Working in a humid place like this required the lack of clothes but that doesnt mean she enjoyed it. "..."

"Boy I tell ya! We needed this vacation!"

**_'Oh great... Customers...'_**

"I didn't."

"Oh lighten up Vince! You deserve it."

Standing up, Paine straighten herself and pushed her limp hair away from her face.

"Hey! There's the place I was tellin' y'all about! Best liquor around the place for miles!"

Making sure that her lipstick and eye shadow was on point, she greeted the two men that entered the shop. "Welcome, how may I help you two gentleman today?"

"Wow... I would like some Monte Alban, Bombay and a chance with you."

Ignoring the last crack, she walked from behind the counter and went over to the shelfs lined with bottled alcohol. _**'Not bad looking but not my**_** type.'** She thought. Sizing him up, Paine was into the rugged and tough guys, it was one of the main reasons she was attracted to Nooj, Baralai, and Gippal. 'Messy blonde hair, scarred up, shadow and from the looks well built... I guess he's good for a fling.' "Anything else boys?" Bringing the liquor up to the counter, another voice boomed sending slight shivers down her spine.

"Finlandia, Ballantine, and Vat."

"Going for the hard stuff ay' Barret! Nice!"

'Someone save me!' If she thought that the blonde was a walking sex god she nearly lost composure with the brown eyed man. Ignoring the fact of want, she continued her job as to hurry and get the men out. **_'What a day for my libido to kick the hell in, damn dry spell...' _**Walking over to the other side, she bent over to reach the liquor on the bottom shelf and heard both men let out a curse under their breaths. Grabbing the two bottles, she stood back up and reached up to grab a bottle on the top most shelf. "Dammit..." Her fingers skimmed the rim and she stretched a little more to try and reach it. "Almost..."

"Let me assist."

Her eyes saw red briefly before the bottle she was trying to reach was held out to her. Looking up, her eyes interlocked with a similar colored pair of her own albeit darker. Paine realized that she was staring a hair breath longer then necessary and took the bottles back to the counter, trying not to show that she was nervous. Placing the rest of the bottles on the counter, one followed right after along with the six already placed there.

"Ring up the Black Velvet as well."

The silky voice caught her off guard and she turned to see the man who helped her from before. "Sure." Excusing herself from underneath him, she made her way quickly to the register and scanned everything up. "That will be four thousand and two hundred gil." Placing everything in the bag, she heard the beads in the doorway behind her shift and her manager appear from behind them.

"Paine, whose..." Looking up, his green eyes nearly bulged out his skull before he quickly made his way to the occupants. "Cid! Barret! Vincent! Good to see ya!"

"David! Long time no see! How ya been!" Taking a long drag of his cigarette, Cid blew the smoke away from them before giving a friendly pound to the store owner.

"Good, good. I see you met Paine here."

"Met isn't even the word I want to use." Eying her up and down, he was interrupted by the gunman.

"You should pay already."

"No need! You guys did more then enough for all of us here!"

'Say what?' Keeping her thought to herself, Paine just bagged everything up so that the bottles wouldn't bang or clink against each other. She was surprised when her boss tossed in an extra bottle and grabbed the bags.

"Here ya guys go! Free on the house!"

"Thanks! We owe you big time!" Giving him a two finger salute, the blonde pilot took the bag from the silver haired beauty at the counter.

"Never a problem Cid."

Holding back a sigh and a comment, Paine bent over and returned to her magazine.

"Here, a little something for dealing with them."

"Hun?" She felt her arm being held out and something dropped in it before being pushed back to her. Looking up, the crimson eyes from before bore into her's."Oh... Thank you..."

"Not a problem at all miss."

Watching him leave, Paine opened up her palm and saw a small yet generous tip left for her along with a small piece of paper. Pocketing the money before her boss could see it, she unrolled the paper and was surprised to see an address on it. _**'Hmmm, maybe this wasn't a bad move after**_** all..'**

* * *

><p>AN: And Im done! Let me know what you think and if there's anything I can improve! Toodles! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Roze's Corner: *sips tea* Hello there again and welcome to my corner :). While on facebook I came across a sudden inspiration that I had to write! It is a Final Fantasy piece where two worlds will collide! So I will not wait and I shall write! Here I go!

Overview: She saw what no one else dared to see: a human.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Two sides of the same coin...<p>

"Time for closing!"

'Thank god.' Refraining from rolling her eyes, Paine locked up the register and swiftly started packing up her stuff into her carry bag that she took daily to work. Sliding the money and note easily into the secret pocket in her bag, she zipped it quickly before her boss could see.

"Good job today Paine! Here's your check." Eyeing the curvaceous store clerk, he was interrupted by her piercing eyes giving him a look of death.

"Thank you." Taking it, Paine turned her back to her manager again to roll her eyes in disgust. Placing it in her bag as well, she zipped it up and hoisted it onto her shoulder. "See you tomorrow." Giving a short wave, Paine left the shop in a hurry and raced down the block. 'Out of sight, out of mind... For him.' Slowing her pace, Paine's eyes roved all over the place. 'They have not a care in the world... Wish I could be like that...' Looking between the beach and down the block, she turned away and continued to her apartment...

"Finally..." Opening her door, the silver haired female tossed her work bag down and slammed the door on lock. Stripping out of the work attire along the way to the bathroom, Paine couldn't help but go back to the three men that day. 'Damn... Each one could and would get it...' Turning on the shower, Paine took a minute to admire herself in the mirror behind her. Pale creamy skin seemed flawless but hid many battle scars from fighting when SIN was around and Shuyin as well. Her work attire and former traveling clothing showed more then necessarily of her assets which she was none but gifted in. "... Shower's ready." Hoping in quickly, the red eyed warrior sighed and leaned back against the current and allowed the warm water to wash over her.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, I needed that." Towel wrapped around her body, Paine was drying out her hair when she came back into the living room. Kicking her bathing suit to the side, she muttered about getting it later or just wearing something else to work. Going over to her bag, she reached into the secret pocket and pulled out the folded paper. Studying it, nimble hands opened it and went over the address again. 'That's near by... Right near the beach...' Looking over the note again, Paine zoned out for a minute before turning on her heel and into her bedroom. 'Maybe eyes will be there...'<p>

"Man I tell ya Barret, we should come out more often!" Pouring himself a large glass of liquor, Cid rested against the wall and downed half of it in a gulp.

"Hell yea! Did you see that piece of ass in the shop earlier!"

"Damn straight! Fine lil' piece of thing! Shoulda got her number..."

"You two are evil." Eyeing them from across the way, Vincent was pulling his hair up while walking over to the bottle he chose earlier.

"What? Don't act like you weren't checking her out!" Looking at him, Cid flicked ashes into the tray next to him.

"I wasn't, I can control myself... slightly."

"I f&$in' knew it!" Laughing, Barret was happy to see their dark friend enjoying himself. Sipping back his own drink, his eye brow raised when the door bell of their hotel room rang. "Who in the hell?"

"I got it." Walking by, Vincent tossed on a dress shirt and left it open over his black cargo pants. "Who is it?"

"Check threw the peep hole."

Raising an eye brow at the soft voice, the Cerberus wielder opened the door to get some what of a shock at the person who was there. "Didn't think you would show up..."

"I changed my mind."

"Whose there Vince?" Peering down the hallway, Cid tried to see past the tall man.

"Your lil' vixen from earlier." Turning to the side, he showed off Paine who was in nothing more then a plunging black and silver one piece. She had a hoodie on but it was open so it showed everything.

"Holy motherf$%$ s*^&..." Gripping his glass, Barret took in the sight of the woman strutting into the room.

"Hey you two..." Giving a small wave to them, she turned back to the guy in front of her. "Why did you slip me your room number?"

"Looked like you needed to get out."

"Well I'm here."

"Cheeky little thing aren't you?"

"I've been told I am." Crossing her arms, Paine let a small smile on her face.

"Well, now that your here what do you want to do?"

"Give her a drink!" Cid shouted out from the back.

Shaking his head, Vincent slid on flip flops and made sure his key was in his pocket along with some munny. "Were going out..."

"WHAT!"

With that, Vincent closed the door to the hotel room.

* * *

><p>"You sure they're okay with this?"<p>

Shrugging his shoulders, Vincent didn't seem to care.

"Hmmm... Paine..."

"What?"

"My name, its Paine..."

"Paine... Vincent, nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Not taking notice till now, Paine saw the golden gauntlet on his left hand. "Why do you wear that?"

"Wear what?"

"The gauntlet."

Looking down at it, Vincent looked back at his female companion and held it up. "History has its ways of leaving scars..."

"I see..."

"Watch out!"

Turning to the source, Vincent saw a ball flying at them quickly but before he could react, the ball was already spinning in the sand. Looking at Paine, he was surprised to see her flipping back onto her feet and dusting her hands off.

"What?" She hadn't mean to be so fancy but being closet to the ball she used her natural flexibility to flip into a hand stand and kick the ball back with no problem.

Though he didn't show it, Vincent was more then impressed with how fast Paine reacted.

"Wow..."

"Damn she's quick!"

"I never seen someone do that!"

Resisting to put on her dark look, a hand on her back had Paine staring up at Vincent who was doing it for her.

"Let's go before they start getting ideas to recruit you." Leading her away, the gun wielder gave another dark look to the volley ball players when they look like they were going to do something.

"Wouldn't be the first time... Hey, how well do you know this place."

"Pretty well... Why?"

"Mind giving me a tour?"

Nodding, Vincent removed his hand from her back and held it out to her.

"My,my, such a gentleman!"

"Sarcasm much?" Raising an eyebrow, Vincent cast his dark ruby eyes towards the shorter individual gripping his arm.

"Talent." Shrugging her shoulders, Paine resisted the urge to laugh and just gave a smile.

Smirking, Vincent shook his head at the sassy female. 'Things just got interesting over here.'

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I'm done! R&R please ^_^


End file.
